rangerstogetherfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Spirit
At the Shiba House, Emily looks for her friends in the empty house. The Rangers are planning a surprise birthday party for Emily. Jayden confirms that Emily has left the building. Mia plans to cook the cake. Luckily for the Rangers, Antonio has ordered the cake from the bakery. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo knows that Dayu has been talking to Deker behind Master Xandred's back. At the lake, Antonio tries to catch a fish for Emily. He promises Claw Zord that he will be fully powered in no time. Back at the Sanzu River, the river continues to rise. Splitface makes his appearance. Deker plots his next mission. He runs into Antonio, who assumes that Deker is a fisherman. Antonio offers a free lunch to Deker. Deker turns him down. Jayden contacts Antonio to action. Splitface begins the attack in the city. He drains the spirit from the citizens. The Rangers arrive to the scene. Splitface splits into multiple faces to avoid the Rangers' attacks. He drains the Yellow Ranger's energy. Splitface announces that her energy will belong to him forever in 24 hours. The Rangers watch as Splitfaces leaves the scene. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers watch over Emily. Mentor Ji reports that several citizens are facing the same dilemma. Antonio walks in the park and begins his programming on the Claw Zord. The Rangers continue to help Emily. She awakens in a weak state for a brief moment. The Rangers try to cheer her up. Mike and the Rangers race to the city to open the portal. Mike is upset and feels that he is powerless to help Emily. Deker makes an appearance to tell the Rangers how they can enter the Netherland. The human needs to become a Nighlok. Deker can't remember how he became a Nighlok. Mike makes the decision to become a Nighlok to rescue Emily. Antonio arrives to stop the Rangers. He needs help with their symbol power. At the Sanzu River, Splitface prepares for his victory. The Rangers harness symbol power to charge Claw Zord. They continue their efforts as Claw Zord grows. Splitface notices a power symbol on his chest. As the Rangers awaken the Claw Zord, Splitface is pulled into the human world. Antonio introduces the Claw Zord to Splitface. He revealed that he had marked Splitface with the Claw symbol. The Rangers morph into action. Splitface is unable to perform the Body Swarm attack. The Nighlok attempts to reteat but the Rangers defeat him in time. Splitface grows to his Mega form. Gold Ranger summons the Claw Zord. The new zord throws Splitface to the ground. Splitface summons the Giant Moogers. Claw Zord fires Claw Spinners at the Moogers. Gold Ranger transforms the Claw Zord into the Claw Battlezord. He spins the wheel and completes the Claw Battlezord East transformation. The formation knocks out a few Moogers. The Battlezord transforms to West formation and blocks the arrows. Red, Blue, and Green Rangers form the Samurai Battlewing to even the odds. The Battlezord transforms to the South formation. The new formation performs the Double Katana strike to weaken the Nighlok. Claw Battlezord East performs the finishing attack to defeat the Nighlok for good. The spirits return to Emily and the citizens. Back at the Shiba House, Mia leads Emily to her birthday party. Mike delivers a card from Emily's sister. Mentor Ji brings the birthday cake for Emily and the Claw Zord. Emily is glad that Mia didn't make the cake. The Rangers celebrate Emily's birthday. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Samurai